Anti-Astrid
by Anti-Jack
Summary: Anti-Cosmo's new baby daughter, Anti-Astrid, has a mind of her own. She can write. So does her third-person journal.
1. Chapter 1

Warmth.

A sense of growing.

Sound. An English accent, a man's.

Then a woman, farther away. Southern.

Another English accent.

Touch. It felt like a hand on me, then two, then one again.

Something sweet and nutty.

Something sweet, but a drink.

Water surrounding.

Move, move around, see what's there.

Warmth, press against the walls, make the hand come back.

Walls.

Closing in.

Water draining.

What is happening?

Being moved by force.

Sliding, sliding.

A tunnel.

Is this the end?

But, no.

Something grabs me firmly, helps me out.

The same English accent, but clearer.

The same Southern accent, but clearer.

Cold.

I open my eyes.

Bright.

Where am I?

A tired face.

Happy, but tired.

It smiles.

Green.

Another face.

Excited.

Pink.

Another face.

Happy.

Teal.

Something cuts me, wraps me in something warm.

He reaches out his arms.

He takes me.

He smiles again.

Fangs.

Monocle on the table.

Father.


	2. Chapter 2

My hands are clumsy. I paw at my father's hand. His green eyes are shining. I grasp a finger. I want to say 'hello', but all that can come out of my mouth is a whimper.

"So, what's your first impression of the world, Anti-Astrid?" the Teal woman asks.

_Cold, _I say in my mind.

"Aww, ain't she cute?" the closest woman to me, the one with the Southern accent, says happily.

Father doesn't look away from me. He loves me. I know he does.

A foreign voice says, "Let's wash her up and then you may have her back."

Father gives me to the foreign voice.

Yellow.

I'm a her?

Cold, then warm. She is rubbing me all over. She smells of raspberries. She washes me gently, then gives me to another, who puts something white on my behind. It's cold, and powdery. She wraps my lower half in something called a 'diaper'. Then she wraps me in something blue, puts something on my head, and gives me back.

I missed you, Father.

Father is cold. And wet, slightly. He takes me and gently runs his fingers through my wisps of hair.

"Can I hold her?" asks the woman closest.

"Yes," Father replies, and I remember that voice, always there, ever since I could remember. He gives me to that woman, and I look into her eyes.

"You look like me, sweetie," she says.

_It's just you an' me, sweetie. _

Mother?

Mother.

She pokes a finger at me, and I grasp her finger, too. And I hold on tight.

Her teeth are bad.

She kisses my forehead and gives me to the second woman.

Teal.

"Hello, little one," she says softly.

_It moved._

"I'm your Grandma."

Grandma.

I got sleepy, and it all blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake to find something being pushed into my mouth, gently. It is unfamiliar, but I feel the need to put it in my mouth. It is Mother, holding a bottle.

I suck on it, and something sweet comes out. I like it, so I keep sucking. I gaze into those pink eyes.

Father? Where is Father?

Whatever I am drinking renews my energy.

I look for Father. Still sucking on the bottle, I move my eyes to the bed where I saw him last.

He is still there, only his eyes are closed and he is half-smiling.

Mother cradles me with one arm and feeds me the last of that sweet white liquid.

A nurse takes me away from them, into a separate room with other babies.

She covers me with a blanket, writes down something on the front of the bed, and walks away.

There is a little boy sitting next to me, giggling. He is a square. We share thoughts.

_Hello, _he says. He sounds Australian.

_Hi, _I think back. I realize I myself sound English, like Father.

_I'm guessing that my name is Anti-Sullivan, but I can't be sure, _he says.

_I don't know what my name is. _

_Let me take a look. _

He slides downward, and peeks with one eye open. His eyes are red. He slides back up.

_Anti-Astrid Anti-Charlotte Anti-Cosma, _he says.

_How old are you? _I ask.

_A few days old. Mummy and Daddy are in Room 10. I look like Mummy. _

_I was just born, I think. I look like Mother, from what she said to me._

_Ha. I think I'm going to go to our home soon. Mummy keeps talking about it._

_That will be a shame, you are so nice._

_Yeah. One thing I can't figure out. Some of the kids here can talk, like our parents. So why can't you and I?_

_All that comes out are whimpers and sighs?_

_Yup._

_No idea. Maybe we'll never be able to talk. Maybe we're mute._

_Oh, no!_

_Or maybe some babies can't until they're older._

_Hopefully. I'm being told I have a sister and brother waiting for me at home. I'd like to speak to them one day, Anti-Astrid._

_I think I have a brother at home. I kept hearing him when I was in the water. _

_Oh- oh! Look there! There's Mummy!_

_Oh?_

A woman comes straight towards Anti-Sullivan, and picks him up. "You're going home today, love-muffin," she purrs.

_'Bye- bye, Anti-Astrid! 'Twas nice meeting you._

_Same here. Farewell, hope I will see you soon._

She walks away with him.

Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Mother and Father took me home today.

I was right; I did have a brother at home.

He looked at me blankly. "What's this?"

"Your sister," Father replied.

"She's awful small."

"Well, most babies are. You've seen a baby before, haven't you, Foop?"

Foop? What kind of outlandish name..?

"Yes, but, she's not square," Foop retorted. "And why does she have orange eyes?"

"She has orange eyes because pink is made of two colors: white and red. Green is also made of two colors: yellow and blue. Yellow and red equals orange."

Foop jabbed a finger at me, still looking forlorn. I grabbed it eagerly.

Foop half smiled.

Yay, I must be cute.

Author's note: Sorry, I did this quick.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't get the song out of my head.

Rock-a-bye, baby, on the treetop

When the wind blows, the cradle will rock

Then the bough breaks and cradle will fall

And down will come baby, cradle and all.

I should be scared, but it's so soothing... It makes me sleepy, especially when Father says it.

And I bit my tongue.

And it hurts now.

Father told me I have fangs.

Like Father's?

No.

I place my hand in my mouth, and I feel my fangs. They're big and awkward.

Sigh.

Sleep comes again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry, I've been gone for quite a whiles.

I saw outside today. There are things called 'trees' and 'bats' and 'clouds'. Father enjoys the bats. There is also something that they call 'rain', 'thunder' and 'lightning'.

The thunder makes loud noise. I don't like it. So I cry.

Father comes and picks me up, whispering soothing words to me.

Light flashes across the sky. Wet, cold things pour in through the open window.

I wail in Father's arms. Father, make it stop! I don't like it! It hurts my ears!

Father strokes my hair softly. "Hush, little one. It will stop. Give it a moment."

Please, Father, you can do anything, make it go away...

_CRASH! _

The house shakes.

I scream louder. It hurts my ears!

Father brings me to his bed with Mother in it and sets me between him and Mother.

"What's she doin' here?" Mother asks.

"She's going to be sleeping with us tonight," Father replies, covering me with a blanket.

_BOOM! _

Blinding light brightens the room.

I can't sleep, Father..

But somehow, lulled by Father's heartbeat and breathing, I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Father gave me a _bath _today.

I think he called it a _bath._

I'm not sure.

It was cold with no clothes on.

I didn't even have a diaper on!

And he put me in water. But that water wasn't like what it was before.

I may be a baby, but I'm not _that _stupid.

And then he poured this white stuff out of a tube thing. And he put it in my curls. And then he scrubbed, and then it got all fizzy, like when I shake my bottle.

It smelled nice.

And then he poured water on my head to wash it off.

And then he put more white stuff in my hair, only this time it didn't fizz.

It was like cream, but it didn't taste good. Father poured more water on my head.

It washed off.

Then, he rubbed me all over with a wet towel, and then he took me out of the water. The air was sure cold!

He wiped me off with a dry towel and put creamy stuff on that made my skin feel softer than before.

And he put me in another diaper.

And he set me in front of the mirror and combed my little bitty wispy curls.

And he found a snarl!

It hurt!

So he gently pulled it out. I didn't feel him do it.

I'm glad I have a Father like him.

(Author's note: I'm running out of ideas, so my reviewers can give me a few ideas for what the next chapter will be of. {Or chapters}

I'm desperate. Give me ideas, please.)


End file.
